


No Homo

by tacothefish



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Handholding, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Michael in the Bathroom, Mutual Pining, No Homo, Pining, SQUIP - Freeform, Song: Michael in the Bathroom, The Play, Trans Character, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, binder, boyf riends — Freeform, but pure, i did this instead of homework, i rewrote some scenes, michael mell is pure, no homo is said a lot, not innocent, this was meant to be a oneshot but now im emotionally invested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacothefish/pseuds/tacothefish
Summary: This is fic is currently being rewritten by me at the moment. This one will not be updating past where it got, however the one being rewritten will. ||Hospitalization isn't as bad if it means you can blame painkillers on flirting.Alternatively, after the squipcident, The boys™ Are left hopelessly pining.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, you motherfuckers probably thought I was dead! Well I'm not. but school has started so that's a thing. Ew high school is gross and marching band is sweaty.
> 
> I rewrote this and will actually complete this one! Go check it out on my page! Or find the link on chapter 5 (since I can’t link it here for some reason)!

**_Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash!_ **

 

**_I throw some water in my face, and I am in a better place. I go to open up the door-_ **

 

“Michael!”

“What do you want Jeremy? To tell me I’m a loser again? That I’m not good enough for you and your - your Squip?” 

“No, I-”

“Save it Jeremy,” Michael sighed, “I already know who you would rather hang around.” He pushed past Jeremy and into the hallway. 

“Michael, please listen to what I have to say!”

“Stop following me, Jeremy. Go play with your newer, cooler friends and forget about me!” Michael shouted, making some drunken teens look at him as he slammed the door.  _ So much for leaving til the party ended. _

 

  *   =      +



 

He didn’t even know why he went to the stupid school play anyway. He didn’t really want to go, and the only person in it that he even remotely liked was Jeremy, and they aren’t even friends anymore, are they?

Despite that, Michael sat in the back, Mountain Dew Red in hand, watching the school play. 

It was just during the intermission when Michael remembered there was only one experienced actor on the cast. Christine. 

_ “Christine must have really drilled good acting into them. This is really good.”  _ Michael thought as the lights dimmed and the second act began.  _ “Wait a second...THIS IS WAY TOO GOOD FOR A SCHOOL PLAY!”  _

_ “This has something to do with the Squip! I know it!”   _ Michael anxiously thought, getting up and making his way to the back entrance. 

Stepping through the doors. Michael quickly found the backstage entrance.

“Michael makes an entrance!” He shouted, grabbing the attention Jeremy, who was on the floor.

“Michael!” Jeremy shouted with joy.

“I was just in the audience thinking ‘this is pretty good for a school play!’ Then I was like, ‘THIS IS WAY TOO GOOD FOR A SCHOOL PLAY!’ They’ve all been Squiped, right?”

“Wait!” Jeremy stuttered, grabbing Michael’s hand and hoisting himself off of the ground, “you came to see me in the play?”

“Even brought my own refreshments!” Michael boosted, holding up the unopened bottle of Mountain Dew Red.

“Is that?” Jeremy asked in awe.

“Mountain Dew Red! Told you I did my research!” Michael smiled.

“Look man, I’m sorry that I abandoned you, I tried to apologize at the party but...” Jeremy trailed off.

Michael hesitated. Yes, Jeremy had been a complete asshole the last few months, no thanks to the Squip,  and yes, it was true that Michael had been a jerk to him at the party, but he did have every right to be at the time, but Michael still missed Jeremy. He still wanted to be his friend. “Jeremy. You were a total asshole,” Michael started, seeing Jeremy’s face drop, “but, I still forgive you. We can’t be going around letting good friendships dry up.”

Instead of responding, Jeremy grabbed Michael and yanked him into a hug.

“This is pretty Gay™, Heere...” Michael chuckled, face turning a few shades redder.

“You’re pretty gay, Mell.”

“That’s besides the point. Now,” Michael started, “how am I going to get this Mountain Dew Red into your system? I doubt I can just give you the bottle without your Squip freaking out.”

“Um, I actually don’t know,” Jeremy sighed, releasing Michael out of their hug.

“...You’re not going to like my idea.”

“What is it?” Jeremy inquired.

“How about you just close your eyes and I don’t tell you, because if I tell you the Squip try and stop me. And...and if you have your eyes open, you could see what I’m about to do and then ultimately the Squip would know,” Michael said in one breath.

“I-um-okay?” Jeremy said, closing his eyes.

_ “This is it, Michael,”  _ he prepped himself,  _ “It’s for Jeremy’s own good and safety.” _

Jeremy, with his eyes closed, was also having a conversation with himself, in a way.

“ _ Open your eyes Jeremy. You don’t want to lose me do you? I am the best thing that has ever happened to you. The one good thing!”  _ the Squip yelled at him.

_ “No you are not! You are not the best thing and I am not opening my eyes!” _

_ “Oh? Then tell me, what is the best thing in your life? Christine? Because there is no way that you will ever get her if you don’t open your eyes!” _

_ “No, Christine is not the best thing in my life...it’s um, uh...” _

_ “‘Uh, um,’ what Jeremy? Oh yeah, there’s nothing!” _

_ “Michael! He is the best thing that has happened to me! He’s been my friend for twelve years! And -and- he’s still my friend even though I was an asshole to him for months!” _

 

  *  =     +



Michael let out a sigh. He was really going to do this...

“No homo, bro,” he said, taking a giant swig of Mountain Dew Red.

“Wait? Wha-”

Jeremy couldn’t finish, as a Michael’s soft lips touched his, forcing Mountain Dew Red down his throat.

Almost as soon as the Mountain Dew Red entered his body, Jeremy felt pain worse than anything he had ever imagine. Jeremy pushed Michael away from him. 

“Jere, I’m sorry! That’s the only thing I could think of doin- are you okay?” Michael asked as Jeremy fell to the floor, head in his hands.

“Jeremy! It’s okay, I’m calling an ambulance!” 

 

=    +    =

Darkness. That’s all Jeremy could see. There was no noise, no light, just darkness. “Am I dead?” Jeremy tried asking, but no noise would come out.

 

=   +   =

“He’s waking up!”

“Michael?” Jeremy asked groggily, looking around until he found the boy next to him. “Where am I?”

“St. Francis hospital. You and the rest of the cast blacked out, so I called 911 and they brought you guys here,” Michael explained, opening a water bottle, “the nurse told me to give you some water when you wake up.”

Jeremy nodded, grabbing the water bottle with shaking hands and drinking little sips, barely able to lift the bottle.

“Do you need help? They have you on all kinds of pain medicine,” Michael laughed.

“I will take you up on that offer,” Jeremy chuckled, giving Michael to the water, “So are the others here?”

“No,” Michael answered, feeding water to a thirsty Jeremy, “They were all discharged a while ago. I think there’s a relationship from how long someone’s had a squip to how much it affects their bodies. Like, Rich is supposed to stay in here a lot longer because he’s been using the Squip for a long time, unlike the other cast members, who stayed in the hospital for a couple hours.”

Jeremy pushed the water bottle back a little, “So, how long have I been here?”

“This is your third day. You’ve been in and out of consciousness for a while, though I think you are fully conscious now,” Michael said, “I think you have 4 more days left till you are discharged.”

“I just want to go to your house and beat level 9,” Jeremy joked, “Hey Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to go back to sleep,” Jeremy yawned, a new found tiredness in his voice.

“You do that, Jere.”

“...”

“Hey Michael?”

“Yes, Jere?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“What?” Michael gasped.

“No homo,” Jeremy whispered, grabbing his hand as he dozed off.

“You’re really high on painkillers...”

“Shh...Goodnight Michael.”

“Yeah, night Jeremy...”


	2. Chapter Two

Let’s be frank. Jeremy wasn’t all that high painkillers. Sure, the painkillers in his system were making him a little loopy and tired, but not o the point he would be so high as to hold his best friend’s hand. He knew damn well what he was doing in that hospital bed.

Months with the Squip had given him more confidence. True, it was weird without someone giving him instruction for every little thing he did, but all of that confidence didn’t demolish completely, just declined a little.

Smiling ever so slightly, Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand with the strength he still had, guiding it up to their hands could be resting on the bed.

“You’re really high on painkillers,” his friend remarked.  **_“Not quite,”_ ** Jeremy thought.

“Shh...Goodnight Michael.”

“Yeah, night Jeremy,” Michael sighed. Jeremy almost let go of his hand. Was Michael just pitying him because he was sick?

**_“I’ll discuss that later. Right now, sleep.”_ **

 

=    +    =

 

To be honest, Michael was freaking out. His crush since freshman year was holding his hand. Jeremy -fucking- Heere was holding his hand as he fell asleep in a hospital bed.

“Aw, the Boyfs are so cute!” 

“What the fuck!” Michael jumped, not letting go of Jeremy’s hand. Standing in the doorframe was, well, the “squip-squad, as Rich dubbed it. Jake and Christine absent from the group. “It’s not what it looks like! Jeremey asked me to hold his hand because he is high on painkillers. Plus, he has a thing for Christine: AKA not me!”

“Oh Em Gee!” Jenna squealed, taking her phone out and snapping a picture, “you two are so cute!”

“We aren’t. Really,” Michael stated, trying to unlatch his hand from Jeremy’s. Jeremy groaned and just situated his body so that their hands weren’t going anywhere. “Oh come on bud, not the time!”

“Wha?” Jeremy groggily grunted, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Your Boyf is trying to tell us that you guys aren’t together,” Cloe stated, letting out a dainty yawn.

“My Boyf? You mean Michael? We aren’t together...” Jeremy trailed off.

“Yeah, that’s obvious by the way you two were just casually holding hands,” Brooke pointed out, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“What?” Jeremy squeaked, his face growing red as he saw that the girls had seen their affections-or Jeremy’s secret affections. “Oh that,” he said, reluctantly taking his hand out of Michael’s.

“I already told them. You were just high on painkillers and that was the end of it,” Michael sighed, his cheeks noticeably red.

“Yeah. It was just painkillers,” Jeremy lied, a blush making its way up his neck.

 

=    +    =

“Hey Jeremy?” Michael asked, entering that small hospital room. It was later that day. The squip-squad had left a few hours earlier, Michael in tow.

“Oh? Hey Michael,” Jeremy sighed, sinking down into the bed.

“You doing good since I last saw you?”

“Yeah. They put me on more painkillers.”

“Great. You’ll be even more high!” Michael laughed, sitting down on the chair next to Jeremy’s bed.

“Yeah, they gave me loads,” Jeremy lied. They actually lowered his dosage of the stuff he was on that the moment down. 

“Are you gonna hold my hand again?” Michael teased, chuckling at himself.

“Let’s hope not, I don’t want to share your gross hand germs!”

“Rude, I’ll let you know that my hand germs are the least gross hand germs of all the hand germs!”

“Weirdo.”

“I’m your weirdo,”

“...that was cheesy.”

Michael blushed. He took the joke too far. Jeremy was going to find out.  _ “Oh shit! Oh shit I fucked up. He’s going to find out I’m into him and reject me as his friend. Shit shit shi-” _

“Michael? You okay? You look like you might pass out,” Jeremy interrupted, concern on his face.

Michael coughed, “Yeah, I just, just am...uh having allergies.”

“Uh, okay. You don’t have to be here if you aren’t feeling well!” Jeremy insisted.

“Nah, it’s just allergies,” Michael chuckled, slouching back into the chair.

“Mike?”

“Jere?”

“I wanna hold your hand again.”

“You...what?” Michael yelped. Sure, Jeremy was on painkillers, even more than earlier, but unlike earlier, this was random. Jeremy wasn’t showing signs of “loopiness”.

“Yeah. Sorry if it sounds weird...” Jeremy trailed off, scratching at the back of his neck.

“I mean, totally!” Michael laughed, “Whatever you want!”

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand, interlacing their fingers together, hands hanging loosely off the side of the bed.

“Thanks,” Jeremy sheepishly said, cheeks reddening, “No homo though.”

“Yeah, no homo,” Michael laughed.  _ “Fully homo, Jeremy. This is very homo.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I told you this wouldn't end up being one-shot!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael hang on Jeremy's house

Jeremy was officially out of the hospital. He wasn’t going to school -no one was, school was out for summer break. But Jeremy, he wasn’t leaving the house. Doctor’s orders. His body wasn’t ready for the stress of everyday life yet, the Squip really took a toll on him.

So there he was, him and Michael sitting on the couch watching some TV show. 

“Aren’t you hot in that?” Jeremy asked, tugging on Michael sweater.

“Yeah, but-”

“Take it off. I know that you are self conscious about your arms and binder, but your health is more important,” Jeremy insisted.

“Fine, only for you,” Michael teased, taking off his hoodie, his scars showing, his binder sticking out of the undershirt he was wearing. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Jeremy paused the TV.

“For making me take that thing off. I would’ve had a heat stroke if you hadn’t had told me...” Michael was officially blushing, he felt silly. Did he really have to have Jeremy remind him to take basic care of himself.

“It’s no problem, bro, plus, now I can do this!” Jeremy shouted, pouncing onto Michael.

“S-top!” Michael giggled. 

Jeremy paused to ponder. Should he stop tickling Michael? “Hm. Nope.”

“P-lease Jere! For me?”

Jeremy didn’t respond, instead, he plopped onto Michael’s lap. 

“Com’on. Get off,” he tried pushing Jeremy off of him. He didn’t budge.

“Only if you sneak me out of the house so we can go play Apocalypse of the Damned. We still need to finish level nine. You said we could when I was in the hospital!”

“Yeah, but you were hyped up on painkillers and other hospital drugs, promises to high people are promises I don’t have to keep.”

“Please Michael? I wasn’t that high! The painkillers didn’t really affect me, they just, you know, killed my pain!” Jeremy blabbered. He really wanted to go and play Apocalypse of the Damned.

“That’s a lie. Believe me, you did some weird shit on those painkillers,” Michael chuckled, half heartedly poking Jeremy in an attempt to get him off of his lap.

“No it’s not!” Jeremy defended. 

“Surrrrrrre,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“What did I do to make you think that-” Jeremy cut off.   _ “Holy Shit,”  _ he thought,  _ “ forgot all about holding Michael’s hand. Oh shit he’s going to know.” _

“Jeremy? Jeremy!” Michael tried to get Jeremy’s attention, but Jeremy was in his own world. Finally, Michael shook Jeremy.

“You okay?” Michael asked, concern littering his face.

“Yeah, I-I just...” Jeremy took a breath. He had to do this. “I’msorrfortakingadvantageofmymedicalstatetoholdyourhand!”

“I? What?” 

“I said, ‘I’m sorry for taking advantage of my medical state to hold your hand’,”

“You remember that?”

“Yeah...”

“Why’d you do that?” Michael asked, bewildered.

Jeremy stayed silent. Michael probably didn’t even like him.

“Please tell me.”

“Michael I-I can’t,” Jeremy whispered, getting off of Jeremy.

“Jeremy?”

“Just, can you leave. I can’t do this today.”

“Jeremy...” Michael paused. There were tears swimming in Jeremy’s eyes.

“Just go Michael,” Jeremy’s voice cracked, the tears in his eyes were running down his cheeks.

“I-fine. Goodbye, Jeremy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really written sad things so when I was writing this in my Freshman Focus class I felt like crying.  
> Imma make more sad things to rip mine and your heart(s) out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I did use the word faggot in here. I don't usually use that word because of the history behind it, but I felt the need to do it in the scene I wrote. 
> 
> I’ve had to upload this so many times I might cry. On that note, if it just says the missed call line, comment so I can fix it.

**_4 missed calls - Player Two_ **

  
  


**_From Player Two  (11:23am)_ **

**_Jeremy pls answer_ **

 

**_From Player Two  (11:28am)_ **

**_???_ **

 

**_From Player Two  (11:30am)_ **

**_Call me when you can_ **

 

**_From Player Two  (3:55pm)_ **

**_AotD?_ **

**_From Player Two  (3:56pm)_ **

**_We still have to beat lvl 9_ **

 

**_2 missed calls - Player Two_ **

 

**_From Player Two  (11:02pm)_ **

**_I’m coming over_ **

 

“Go away,” a muffled voice said.

“No way,” Michael muttered, opening the door to Jeremy’s room, “I’m coming in.”

“No!” a pillow was thrown at Michael’s head.

“What the fuck, Jeremy?”

Michael got no response. Instead, another pillow was thrown at Michael. 

“Jeremy, please unbury yourself from the mountain of pillows and blankets so we can talk.”

“Fuck off,” Jeremy said, poking and arm out of the Pile of Comfort to promptly flip Michael off.

“Fine, be that way,” Michael sighed, walking over to the Pile of Comfort and sitting next to it at the end of the bed.

“Jeremy,” Michael started, “I’m going to unbury you.”

“Nooo,” Jeremy whined, but it was too late, Michael was already throwing blankets and pillows off of Jeremy until there wasn’t one left on the bed.

“Can we talk?”

“I don’t want to, Mich,” Jeremy pouted, crossing his arms and sitting up.

“Oh well, we’re still going to.”

“Fine,” Jeremy huffed, “I like you Michael. I have since before I got the SQUIP! Are you happy now?”

“Oh my God! Jeremy!” 

“Yeah, I’m an awful person to trick you because I had feelings for you,” Jeremy looked down at the floor. His friendship with Michael was over now.

“Jere...”

“You know now. Go tell everyone we know the Jeremy Heere is a fucking faggot who used his best friend and that--”

“Jeremy! Shut up for ten seconds!” Michael yelled. “I’m not going to do that. Plus, I would be a hypocrite if I did that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m super gay and have had a crush on you since we started high school.”

“You...what?” Jeremy was in disbelief. Did Michael really mean that?

“I like you Jeremy. I have for a while. And I’m not mad at you,”

“Can I kiss you?” Jeremy blurted.

“Fuck yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my marching band contest got cancelled because of Hurricane Nate, so here I am. I'm kinda mad because 1) I still have band practice tomorrow weather (haha i misspelled that on purpose don't yell at me) it rains or not (it's a school holiday tomorrow) 2) I live in the middle of my state so it hasn't even rained yet. Jeez, whatever higher being is up there needs to give it a rest on it's fidget spinners.
> 
> This fanfic has almost 100 kudos (currently sitting at 98)! Thanks so much!


	5. Not a Real Chapter sry

Hey, so I’ve dug this fic from the grave and decided to rewrite it! You can find it under the same name (No Homo) on my account or from the [link.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456883/chapters/33397578) 

 

I will I’ll not be continuing this one mostly because I wrote it at 3am at my aunts house last year and have no recollection of doing so. I’m not kidding I clicked on this and was like “what do you mean there’s four chapters? I only wrote one!” 

 

Also, I do think I should provide a better explanation for why I haven’t updated _anything_ since last year. The explanation is my school actually block ao3 (and every other fanfiction website) on our computers, which is the only device I really use for ao3. Ive ended up just doing it on mobile and I actually hate it!

 

so yeah, go check out the other one if you want to complete the story :)


End file.
